Derpy Dozer
Derpy Dozer is a fairyweight class robot that competes at Kilobots events. Derpy Dozer is a compact rambot armed with a titanium front scoop and a carbon-fiber rear bumper as armor, as well as high-speed four wheel drive. Derpy Dozer has been moderately successful, finishing as the runner up once and winning a fairyweight rumble. Robot History Kilobots XXXVII In the first round, Derpy Dozer had an unenviable draw against the veteran Pissed Off Unicorn. As the match began, Derpy Dozer box-rushed at Pissed Off Unicorn, covering the entire length of the box in under a second, but veered off-target and slammed into the wall next to Pissed Off Unicorn, flying into the air and onto Pissed Off Unicorn, bumping both of them into the wall and stopping Pissed Off Unicorn's spinner. Pissed Off Unicorn retreated to the arena center to spin up as Derpy Dozer tried to pursue. Now spun up, Pissed Off Unicorn and Derpy Dozer slammed into one another, the impact flinging Pissed Off Unicorn onto its back. Pissed Off Unicorn spun its weapon up again in an attempt to self right, as Derpy Dozer stayed close, nudging it every once in a while to stop its self-righting attempts. Derpy Dozer's nudges eventually shoved Pissed Off Unicorn into a corner, whereupon it appeared to lose all power, giving Derpy Dozer the win by knockout. In the second round, Derpy Dozer once again had a difficult draw of the reigning fairyweight champion, TroubleShooter. Derpy Dozer rushed forward but swerved near the arena center, giving TroubleShooter time to spin up. Eventually Derpy Dozer and TroubleShooter clashed a few times, with Derpy Dozer pushing TroubleShooter into the arena center. Derpy Dozer and Troubleshooter maneuvered around eachother for a little bit, with Derpy Dozer driving into the red hazard. Eventually, Derpy Dozer lined up a charge at TroubleShooter into the arena center, but the impact flung Derpy Dozer into the open pit, giving TroubleShooter the win. In the loser's bracket, Derpy Dozer faced vertical spinner Nibbles. Derpy Dozer advanced slower at Nibbles, but spun out near the red hazard, nearly driving into it as Nibbles spun up its weapon and advanced slowly. The two robots tentatively circled eachother looking for an opening before clashing hard in the arena center, the impact throwing Derpy Dozer into the ceiling and flipping Nibbles onto its back. Derpy Dozer moved away as Nibbles spun its weapon up, flipping back onto its wheels. Derpy Dozer flipped around and began to use the carbon fiber bumper on the rear to push at Nibbles a few times before switching back to the titanium plow. However this proved a bad decision, as the next charge led to Nibbles ripping the titanium plow clean off the front of Derpy Dozer. With its strongest armor now gone, Derpy Dozer began to play more defensively, avoiding Nibbles' attacks and keeping its carbon fiber bumper aimed at Nibbles as it looked for an opening. After another nudge, Derpy Dozer moved to the arena center, trying to goad Nibbles into fighting it near the arena pit. Nibbles moved in behind the red hazard, its weapon stopped to conserve power. The two robots then engaged in a pushing match in the arena center, neither able to overpower the other. This continued until Nibbles turned its weapon on again, flipping Derpy Dozer over once again. However, at this point Nibbles' weapon was running low on power, and it wasn't spinning at top speed. Derpy Dozer continued to circle around and ram Nibbles. With the weapon on, Nibbles was noticeably slowing down, so it was switched off once again. Nibbles began to cycle its weapon's power on and off in an attempt to keep it moving while conserving power, but the match ended soon after. On a close judges decision, Nibbles was given the victory, eliminating Derpy Dozer from the tournament. Derpy Dozer wasn't finished yet, and returned for the fairyweight rumble. After a long rumble, the only two remaining robots were Derpy Dozer and Nibbles. Unlike in their tournament match, Derpy Dozer managed to pit Nibbles and won the fairyweight rumble. Kilobots XL Derpy Dozer once again faced Pissed Off Unicorn in the first round. Derpy Dozer lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Derpy Dozer's next opponent was rookie vertical spinner IntensiTi. Derpy Dozer won this fight and advanced. Derpy Dozer next would have been a rematch against Nibbles. However, Nibbles was forced to forfeit this fight due to technical issues, so Derpy Dozer advanced. Derpy Dozer then fought reigning fairyweight champion Beaky. Derpy Dozer won and advanced. Derpy Dozer's next opponent was California lifter Scoop. Derpy Dozer won and advanced. Now in the finals, Derpy Dozer faced Pissed Off Unicorn again. Derpy Dozer once again lost, leaving it as the fairyweight runner-up. Derpy Dozer wasn't finished yet, as it returned for the fairyweight rumble. Unfortunately Derpy Dozer pitted itself halfway through the match. In the end, TroubleShooter was declared the winner of the fairyweight rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 4 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots from Alberta Category:Runners Up Category:Robots with more wins than losses